


Look at the stars look how they shine for you and everything you do (yeah they were all yellow)

by cherylst0paz



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blood, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylst0paz/pseuds/cherylst0paz
Summary: After the events of La Catedral, Eduardo needs César to remind him how much he loves him.... "You're alive." He said, eyes going wide. Eduardo looked... exhausted. He was still wearing the same suit he had left La Catedral in, his hair was a mess and somewhere along the way he must have lost his tie because he wasn't wearing one. There were dark circles under his eyes and a wild, almost haunted look in his eyes but the most important thing was, he was alive."I'm fine, mi amado, they didn't hurt me." Eduardo said as he approached César.  ...
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Look at the stars look how they shine for you and everything you do (yeah they were all yellow)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm actually surprised in myself for writing another fanfic this quick but hey I'm not complaining. Also episode 10 was like the most stressful to watch and I had this idea for a fic ever since so I hope you enjoy...

The first thing he does when he gets the call telling him that Eduardo had been freed from La Catedral was asking about Escobar. There was a part of him, albeit small, that hoped that somehow they had finally gotten the drug lord, put an end to his reign of terror. But of course the man had gotten away, he was like a spider in it's net. Always waiting for a chance to kill, but as soon as it saw a potential threat, hiding in the shadows.

No, they would have to wait for another day to kill him. For now, securing the drug lords "prison" was of the utmost importance, if they were lucky they could find something that led to him.

The second thing César did was to tell his advisors he needed a moment and shut himself into the bathroom that was closest to his office.

He splashed some cold water onto his face and watched the droplets run down his face in the dim light, unable to form a coherent thought.

Eduardo was free, he reminded himself. He was still alive and on his way to him. _His_ Eduardo was safe.

César let out a shaky breath that echoed loudly through the small bathroom and braced his arms against the sink. He hadn't noticed before how much he was shaking from all the adrenaline.

A knock on the door startled him. "Mr. President? I- I'm sorry but they're asking for you-"

"I'll be out in a minute!" He called out before quickly going over his appearance. A few hair's were sticking out of their place, he tried to smooth them down again. His shirt and vest were crumpled as well, he would have to deal with that later, ask someone to bring him new clothes, it would be another long night at the office.

Splashing some more water onto his face he fished for a paper towel to dry himself on before unlocking the door.

Two security men had been standing on either side of the door which was a bit unnecessary in César's eyes. There would be no attempts on his life tonight. Pablo was on the run, he would need to find a safe house, regroup himself, get his surviving men in order. Maybe there was something good about the situation after all.

The rest of his meeting went by in a blur, the people around him were talking about potential routes Escobar could have taken to get out of his self build prison, but nobody knew the area well enough to be 100% sure where the drug lord was going. A few military men were discussing what went wrong at the prison, and who was accountable for the mistakes that had been made.

"The minister-" One of them started, snapping César from his thoughts. God, he could hardly focus on the conversation around him, the edge of his vision was slightly fuzzy from lack of sleep.

"We can count ourselves lucky the minister made it out alive and I will not tolerate you slendering him before he can tell us his side of the story!" César snapped. The man opened and closed his mouth as if he thought better of arguing with the president.

It felt like ages before the men slowly started to leave, one by one until he was alone in his office for the first time. Outside, the dawn had started to break, and the first rays of sunshine were creeping into the room, bathing the office in a soft almost pinkish light.

César sighed as he let himself fall into his office chair and closed his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes another person was in the room with him.

"César…" The figure said tentatively when they noticed the president's eyes on them.

It felt like his heart leaped into his throat when he heard that familiar voice, he didn't move right away, all he could do was stare at the man in front of him. Eduardo, his vice minister, his friend, his lover.

They had called each other, briefly, after Eduardo had been cleared by a doctor.

"I'm fine." Eduardo had told him over the phone but somehow César hadn't really believed it until he saw him standing across the room.

"You're alive." He said, eyes going wide. Eduardo looked... exhausted. He was still wearing the same suit he had left La Catedral in, his hair was a mess and somewhere along the way he must have lost his tie because he wasn't wearing one. There were dark circles under his eyes and a wild, almost haunted look in his eyes but the most important thing was, he was alive. From what César could tell, he was unharmed, there were a few splatters of blood on Eduardo's sleeve, but it didn't looked like it belonged to his lover, he probably brushed his arm against something, or someone, during his escape.

"I'm fine, mi amado, they didn't hurt me." Eduardo said as he approached César.

He didn't stop until he was kneeling in front of the smaller man. "I'm alive." He gathered both of his hands into his and pressed a kiss to each of them. "They didn't hurt me."

It was like someone had emptied a bucket of water over César. All the pent up emotions came rushing back to him, the adrenaline that was still rushing through his veins gone all of the sudden. He felt... defeated.

"I thought they would k-" He stopped himself, a sobb wrecking through his chest. "I thought I'd lost you." His shoulders were shaking from the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"César, look at me! They wouldn't dare, you know that! Escobar is not dumb he knew what would have happened if he'd shoot me."

Another sobb. "They kept you as a hostage. What if he'd taken you with him? They could have taken you anywhere, you would have been lost forever." Eduardo pulled on the hands still interwined with his.

"Let's not dwell on that, mi amado. Please."

He placed his lovers hands right over his rapidly beating heart as if to tell him ' _see? I'm not going anywhere_ '.

César nodded, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. "I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you."

"I know."

"I will never let you out of my sight again!"

Eduardo smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. "I know, César." The younger man's eyes flickered to the door, checking that it was still closed and locked. No one would interrupt them, he told Cesar's secretary he'd needed to give him a detailed report and would take a few hours.

He hadn't exactly expected César to be asleep upon entering but soon found that watching his lover sleep in his office chair had it's charme. It was a shame he had awoken after less than an hour.

"César?" Eduardo started, the delight in his eyes replaced with something else. Something darker, more primeval.

"Can I kiss you?"

The president's eyes widened in surprise. "What if someone sees-"

"I locked the door behind me... and I told you're secretary you wouldn't want to be disturbed for a couple of hours while I give you my report."

"Ah... what a convenient excuse, we should use it more often." César said, pulling the younger man off the floor and onto his lap.

"César!" Eduardo shrieked as he struggled to find his balance.

"Hush, queriño, we'll have to be quiet." The older man said, pressing a series of quick kisses to Eduardo's from Eduardo's cheek to his throat.

"César…" Eduardo moaned, at the contact, leaning back to expose more of his flesh. Hands started to fumble with each other's clothes. They couldn't do this fully exposed, but they also needed to touch each other.

"I missed you so much!" Eduardo said, slightly moving his hips so that their half hard members pressed against each other. Both men groaned at the contact.

"I know, queriño, I know. I missed you too!" Slowly César started unbuttoning the younger man's shirt before slipping it off his shoulders. The shirt fell onto the floor where it was soon joined by his tie and César dark vest.

"You know what the only thing was that I could think about while you were gone? That I had been the one who sent you there. That you told me you were having a bad feeling about it and I ignored you. I- I thought I had made the same mistake as Galán..."

"Shh, César, you did everything right. Now kiss me. Please. I need to feel you- need to know we're both still here... alive and breathing…"

And he did. César kissed him with a passion he had never seen before. His lover was older and more experienced than him, they had established that early in their relationship. But never had he kissed him with such desperation and hunger. Not even on the night they found out César had won the election.

Eduardo opened his mouth to let César in, his tongue exploring his inside. The touch was electrifying and send sparks through Eduardo's body, right to his most intimate place, where his erection was starting to press uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants.

They rutted against each other to relief some of the friction, César's hands found one of Eduardo's nipples and he pulled playfully, the younger man bucked wildly in his lovers lap and tried his best to suppress his moans.

"Yesss, César! God, I need you!" He slurred, his hips rutting against the smaller man's in earnest. It felt good, to relief some of the tension. Every time their erections met, it felt like sparks were erupting inside his body, they'd needed to stop soon or Eduardo would finish embarrassingly quick.

"César! C- César stop! Mi amado, please!" He managed to pant out. César stopped instantly, his brown eyes fluttering open in concern.

"Did I hurt you-"

"No! No, I'm alright. I just need… god, I need more. Please, can I..."

Dumbfounded, César watched Eduardo climb off his lap, his brain was having trouble to catch up with the situation as the younger man got on his knees once more and struggled to free César's erection from his boxers. Once it was exposed, the older man took in a sharp breath at the sudden rush of cold air against his hot skin.

He watched his lover leaning in to press a butterfly light kiss to the top of his member, where a few drops of pre cum had already started to gather. Growing bold, the younger man pulled away again to wink at César, his lips glistening with pre cum. God, that man was going to be the end of him, César thought helplessly when he started to take him into his mouth, all he could do was grab the chair in earnest and hold on for dear life as Eduardo worked him inside his mouth, his tongue felt like silk as it worked along the underside of his cock.

César screwed his eyes shut, his mouth was formed into the shape of an 'o' while his lover took him deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside of him.

"God, Eduardo!" César groaned, too loud, a voice inside of him warned. "I love you so much! I- I love you more than life itself. Without you there's no point in going on, I'd be lost in the dark, forever."

Eduardo hummed around him, the sensation send shivers down his spine, his hips stuttered unwillingly making Eduardo pull back slightly so that he wouldn't gag.

"Sorry, I- sorry." César apologized instantly, one of his hands rubbing the younger man's cheek apologetically. Eduardo shook his head and pulled off of the older man, a string of saliva still connecting them to each other.

"No, César please. No holding back. Not today. I need to feel you. Really feel you, inside of me." And then he was on him again, bobbing his head up and down to pleasure the older man.

César's hand wandered from Eduardo's cheek into his dark hair and pulled slightly which made the younger man moan, his blue eyes fluttering close.

Soon, the found a rythm together, César moving his hips in time with Eduardo's mouth, their moans filling the office while they lost more and more of their bashfulness.

"I wish I could hnng... could do more. Wish you could ride me, you, oh god yes, look so beautiful when you're coming undone on top of me." César mumbled, knowing how much it turned Eduardo on to hear him say those filthy words.

He was so close to tipping over the edge. "Eduardo- mhmm I'm close, mi alma! I'm close!"

His hips studdered as he threatened to loose his rythm, to far gone to keep up with Eduardo's coordinated thrusts. The younger man let his hands rest on César's tights before they wandered up higher, massaging the older man's balls. César's eyes fluttered close at the touch.

It was too much, the pleasure inside of him building higher and higher until he couldn't take it anymore and let loose, his vision whitening out as he yelled his lovers name in ecstasy. Luckily Eduardo was fast enough to press his free hand against César's mouth to keep his noises from alarming anyone else in the building.

When the pleasure ebbed down to a pleasant afterglow, César dared to open his eyes again. His vision was still filled with white spots, he couldn't remember the last time he had come this hard and even though basking in the afterglow felt nice, the circumstances that led to their lovemaking were something that he wished would never reoccur.

"César…" Eduardo asked tentatively from his place between the older man's legs. He was a wreck, with his glistering, swollen lips and his disheveled hair, but also the picture of complete innocence.

"Come here." The smaller man motioned him back into his lap. He made quick work with Eduardo's pants and slipped a hand into his boxers. Eduardo was rock hard and leaking pre cum over his hand, which acted as a natural lubricant and eased the way for César's hand as he worked his erection up and down.

He started in an almost painfully slow rythm that grew faster and faster in time and had Eduardo pressing himself against César. This close, he could smell the familiar scent of the younger man, traces of his aftershave, smoke, his natural musk and, to César's horror, gunpowder and blood. It seemed like Eduardo went straight to the President instead of going home to wash away the horrors of last night, no Eduardo needed César to see him like this, he needed to show him how close he had come to being another victim of Escobar, their biggest enemy, the man César had put so much time and effort in to capture, they both needed this to see that they were only human after all.

Eduardo suddenly pulled him in even closer, until their bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

"Are you close, mi alma?" César asked against Eduardo's skin, his face pressing into the taller man's chest. The younger man was too tall to reach his face for a kiss from his current position but that was fine, he could comfortably reach the younger man's nipples and lick one into his mouth. Eduardo whined, another gush of pre cum flowing over César's hand as he worked the younger man's erection.

" 'm close! César!" Eduardo whimpered thrusting into the older man's hand once, twice before spilling into his hand.

"Good, very good Eduardo. I'm so proud of you. You look so beautiful like this." César praised him while Eduardo hung on for dear life, shaking with the force of his orgasm.

"César! César! César!" He kept shanting the older man's name like a prayer until his body stopped shivering and his shoulders slumped down, what little energy he still had in him was gone, now all he wanted to do was to go home and get some rest.

"Shhh, mi alma, it's okay." César murmured, cradling his hands through the younger man's hair.

They didn't move until César's legs felt numb from Eduardo's weight and only then did they pull apart with one last kiss that left them gasping for air.

They dressed themselves in silence, both throwing glances towards each other from time to time.

"Eduardo… go get some rest, I can listen to your report later." The younger man's eyes widened. "But César-"

"No 'but' Eduardo, I'll need my vice minister by my side if we want to capture this monster once and for all but you'll need a clear head for that. Your report can wait."

Eduardo looked like he was struggling to follow the president's orders. "Let me give you a short run down at least. Ten minutes. I'll be out in ten minutes I promise."

Despite himself, César had to smile at his lover's negotiations. "Fine." He pointed towards the clock in his office.

"Ten minutes."

They sat down on the couch together, thighs pressing against each other and César's hand resting comfortably on Eduardo's knee while the younger man told him what happened in short sentences.

It was enough to send a shiver through César's body. He hadn't realised just how close he had come to loose Eduardo. When his time was up, Eduardo pressed one final kiss to his lover's cheeks and stood up.

"Thank you for your report, you should get some rest now." There it was, the formal tone César used every time they were out in public.

It made Eduardo's heart ache. To know that his lover would never be able to express his true feelings for him in public, that they could never be seen doing the things other couples enjoyed. But last night was enough to remind him why. If Escobar had known just how important Eduardo was to César- No, he couldn't even begin to think about it.

"Thank you, mister President. I will see you tomorrow." Eduardo said loudly as he unlocked the door, making sure anyone lurking on the other side of the door would hear him.

He threw him one last, longing gaze, his blue eyes filled with love, then he was gone again and César was left alone. He leaned back into the couch and sighed.

The president send a silent prayer to whoever was listening for keeping his Eduardo safe before he gathered his jacket and a few papers and left his office as well. He'd needed to look presentable, there would be meetings later, they needed to discuss strategies, what the best way to negotiate with Escobar was.

Only César was done with negotiating. He wanted to make the drug lord pay for what he had done to Eduardo. There would be no jail this time, no frequent communication to bargain a deal, no turning back. He would hunt Escobar down even if it meant loosing his way.

He would not loose Eduardo again.


End file.
